


Loop

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«amore, rimarrai sempre con lui, per l'eternità...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loop

_immagine pubblicata da itsnotahappyend su tumblr.com _

Monaco. Sono passate da poco le 3 del mattino, da qualche ora sta cadendo una leggera pioggerellina, il viale è deserto, in alcuni punti con il tempo e l'azione degli agenti atmosferici, si sono formate delle buche, che l'acqua piano piano ha riempito. Alcune foglie si muovono come barche nel fiume, trasportate dal rivolo d'acqua. I lampioni accesi illuminano il viale e l'acqua presente sul selciato riflette tante immagini.

A quest'ora del mattino la vita si è fermata, c'è solo un gatto che attraversa il viale e lo fa di corsa, quando sente in lontananza dei rumori intermittenti, abbastanza costanti, anche se la frequenza va via via aumentando, le scarpe da ginnastica, originariamente bianche, stanno ora passo dopo passo, perdendo il loro colore. Non fa caso a dove mette i piedi, non sta guardando il selciato cercando di evitare le buche, sta solo cercando di arrivare prima possibile per raggiungere la sua destinazione.

 _Quanto manca?_ Il fiato non gli manca e neppure l'allenamento, anche se quando si allena o quando gioca non ha questa ansia che invece lo sta attanagliando ora e non lo vuole lasciare un attimo. Non corre sereno, ogni tanto si gira attorno, cercando di orientarsi...

 _Dovrebbe essere da queste parti!_ Accelera, come quando in un'azione di contropiede, è inseguito dai difensori della squadra avversaria, che cercano in tutti i modi di fermarlo, sapendo che non hanno speranza di raggiungerlo. Lo scatto fa aumentare la frequenza dei rumori, gli schizzi di acqua mischiata con fango continuano a flagellare le scarpe bianche ed anche i pantaloni della tuta.

Ma è pur sempre un essere umano e quindi sente che il fiato comincia a mancargli ed anche le forze che prima lo spingevano al massimo adesso piano piano si stanno esaurendo, provocando un rallentamento... _Eccolo!_ L'appartamento... ormai ci siamo, manca veramente poco...

Ma... La porta si apre, una figura esce di corsa tirando dietro di se il portone, che pesantemente si richiude. _E' lui, sono sicuro, è lui!_ Vorrebbe urlare, chiamarlo, gridare a gran voce il suo nome, ma di voce in questo momento, con il fiato corto ne ha poca. Prova una prima volta... ma dalla sua bocca escono solamente alcuni suoni che neanche con molta fantasia potrebbero assomigliare lontanamente al suo nome... Lo vede, non è lontano, ma lui non si è accorto della sua presenza, raggiunge la macchina parcheggiata a fianco del palazzo, nel buio rischiarato dalla luce dei lampioni si notano distintamente le quattro frecce, l'allarme satellitare è stato disinserito, il blocco motore annullato. La portiera lato guidatore si apre. _Dai, urla! Chiamalo! Non lasciarlo andare via!!!_

Prova di nuovo a gridare, questa volta dalla sua bocca esce qualcosa di più di un suono, ma la figura si sta accomodando sul sedile di guida della macchina.

 _Grida!!!_ «MARIO!!!» finalmente Marco è riuscito, cercando di raccogliere le energie rimaste, a gridare il suo nome... _Dai ancora!!!_ «MARIO!!!» _sto gridando, non c'è nessuno per strada, come mai non mi sente?_ La chiave infilata nel quadro, preme il pulsante di _START_ e il motore prende vita, non un motore qualsiasi, si tratta di una macchina di grossa cilindrata. La portiera si chiude, il piede sull'acceleratore, preme il pedale un paio di volte, il motore risponde prontamente...

_Ci sono, sono rimasti pochi metri! Dove va? Perchè non mi sente?_

La macchina sgomma, una partenza quasi da pole position, quando le luci dello start si spengono improvvisamente, tutte insieme, Marco non ce la fa più. Si ferma... gli occhi lucidi, tanti pensieri per la testa... piega leggermente le ginocchia appoggiandoci sopra le mani, cerca di recuperare un pò di fiato, i respiri corti, i polmoni che sono in questo momento sotto stress. Alza di nuovo la testa, la macchina sta procedendo a grande velocità per il viale. _Grida di nuovo!!!_ «MARIO!!!» con tutte le energie rimaste...

 _Cosa?_ Pensa Mario, il finestrino abbassato, mette il braccio sinistro fuori, mentre con la mano destra continua a tenere il volante, la testa fa capolino e si volge indietro. _Qualcuno mi stava chiamando?_

Marco con lo sguardo dritto davanti a se nota la testa di Mario, gli sorride, e lui fa altrettanto... Poi è un attimo, una frazione di secondo... Marco nota una signora con una carrozzina, che sta attraversando la strada proprio davanti a Mario. Il terrore si appropria del viso di Marco... non riesce neanche ad avvertire Mario, la bocca spalancata, senza che alcun suono ne possa uscire. Mario nota lo sguardo terrorizzato dell'amico, ha un brutto presentimento, la testa rientra nell'abitacolo e così pure il braccio sinistro, con la mano che istintivamente va a fare presa sul volante. La carrozzina è ormai troppo vicina. _NON FARO' MAI IN TEMPO AD EVITARLA!!!_ Le sue urla stanno invadendo anche il più piccolo angolo della sua mente, poi la decisione, non ci sono alternative, chiude gli occhi e con un movimento improvviso e deciso, sterza a destra... le gomme stridono sulla strada bagnata, la carrozzina si blocca, la signora che la stava conducendo sbianca, gridando «NOOOOOO!!!» Mario non sa né come né perchè ma la sua azione disperata ha successo, il fascione anteriore della sua macchina passa a pochi centimetri dalla carrozzina, Marco si porta le mani in testa disperato, poi tira un sospiro di sollievo quando vede che la macchina ha sterzato a destra evitando la carrozzina... ma ancora una volta il terrore si sta appropriando del suo viso, «MARIO!!!» «IL MURO!!!» «FREEEENNNNAAAA!!!»

Mario, le mani ferme sul volante, preme con tutta la forza che ha sul piede del freno, l'ABS entra in funzione, restituendo al piede parte della forza utilizzata, Mario allora preme ancora più forte, con decisione... preme più forte che può, «MARCOOOOO!!!!» grida e poi chiude gli occhi...

«NOOOOOO!!!» urla Marco, quando un boato annuncia lo schianto della macchina contro il muro. Marco, le lacrime agli occhi, riprende a correre, incurante delle grida dei suoi muscoli, le gambe non ce la fanno più, ma Marco spinge, spinge, richiama tutte le energie presenti nel suo corpo... «MARIOOOOOO!!!» chiama il suo amico, ormai mancano poche decine di metri, un odore forte arriva alle sue narici, impossibile non riconoscerlo, impossibile confonderlo, «MARIOOOO ESCI DALLA MACCHINA!!!» chiama disperato il suo amico, ma dalla macchina non arriva nessun segno, nessun movimento, «LA BENZINA!!!» «MARIOOOO ESCIIIIII!!!» Marco si trova a pochi metri dalla macchina, quando un altro boato colpisce violentemente le sue orecchie, lo spostamento d'aria lo respinge una decina di metri indietro dalla sua posizione, Marco cade pesantemente per terra, cerca di rialzarsi, la testa bagnata, si porta la mano sinistra dietro la nuca e poi di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi... la mano rossa, il sangue che sgorga dalla sua testa... Marco incurante si alza, rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo verso la macchina, completamente avvolta tra le fiamme, Marco avanza passo dopo passo, lentamente, sussurrando il nome del suo amico « _Mario_ » e poi « _ti prego, Mario, non può essere vero.... Mario... ti prego Mario..._ » e continua ad avanzare, ma il calore si fa sempre più forte, tant'è che ad un certo punto si deve fermare... le lacrime continuano a scendere, non si fermano, i singhiozzi si sentono per tutto il viale, molte finestre, con lo spostamento d'aria, si sono rotte, si sono accese le luci, persone si sono affacciate per capire cosa è successo... in lontananza le sirene... qualcuno ha chiamato i soccorsi... _Troppo tardi, Mario..._ Marco si porta le mani sul viso, le forze lo stanno abbandonando, le ginocchia si stanno piegando, non riesce più a stare in piedi, non vuole più stare in piedi e si lascia cadere sulle ginocchia... sempre guardando la macchina, sempre piangendo e poi quando vede le braccia di Mario ed il ciuffo dei suoi capelli fuori dal finestrino, non regge più e disperato cade bocconi in terra...

E' un attimo, un forte rumore, qualcosa si sta avvicinando a lui a grande velocità... una tromba segnala l'arrivo, un rumore assordante, Marco riesce a mettersi a sedere, poi con sforzo, prima una gamba e poi l'altra, di nuovo in piedi... Si gira dietro di se, ma non riesce a vedere nulla, solo una luce fortissima che lo abbaglia, è costretto a mettere le mani davanti agli occhi, per cercare di vedere qualcosa... ma non fa in tempo a capire cosa sta succedendo... un colpo fortissimo, il camion lo colpisce violentemente...

«NOOOOOO!!!» urla Marco, tutto sudato, il cuore che batte a mille, il viso rigato dalle lacrime... _UN SOGNO!!!_ Marco si mette a sedere, retrocede un poco fino a quando la sua schiena non tocca la spalliera del letto... _UN INCUBO!!!_

Marco scende dal letto, ancora singhiozzando, alla ricerca del suo iPhone...

« _Ann,_ » sussurra Mario... e lei in risposta _«ssshhhh, non dire nulla,»_ e continua a baciarlo, dei baci leggeri prima sugli occhi, poi scendendo sul naso, quindi sul mento, poi sul labbro inferiore, _«è una tortuna Ann»_ e mentre lo dice Mario sorride e risponde calorosamente con un bacio sulle labbra, un bacio appassionato... e mentre la bacia, allunga le mani intorno alla vita di Ann e la porta verso di se, sempre più vicina. _«Mario? Prendi un...»_ Ann non riesce a terminare la frase che una vivace musichetta interrompe il loro momento... l'iPhone di Mario... «Lascialo suonare...» dice Ann a Mario, che però ha già allungato il braccio verso il comodino e recuperato l'iPhone, legge il nome “Marco” sul display... Ann sta per protestare ma Mario la precede _«guarda nel cassetto del comodino... io faccio subito»_ , scende dal letto e si porta nella stanza accanto... Accetta la chiamata e chiede «Marco? Tutto ok?» Il viso di Mario da sorridente passa a preoccupato, «Marco, tranquillo, sì sì sto benissimo, sì sono a casa» e poi dopo qualche altro secondo «è stato un incubo Marco. Davvero, sto benissimo...» un sorriso si forma sul suo viso e poi «certo Marco, lo sai che indosso sempre la cintura quando vado in macchina... impossibile dimenticarmelo, certo... vado piano, tranquillo». Dopo una decina di minuti Ann fa capolino dalla porta della camera da letto... e trova Mario steso sul divano, che sta ancora parlando... «no non mi hai svegliato», «sì Marco, non stavo dormendo...» e poi aggiunge «ero insieme ad Ann!!!» una risata fragorosa... «beh, sì in effetti qualcosa lo hai interrotto, ma sono contento che tu mi abbia chiamato» e continua a ridere divertito... «no, non ti scusare Marco, lo sai che quando hai bisogno devi chiamare... a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte, ma alla fine forse meglio così che domani ho la partita... Pep è stato chiaro al riguardo... niente sesso il giorno prima», si porta la mano destra tra i capelli e continua a sorridere... Ann è ancora lì sulla porta di camera... guarda Mario, si sbraccia cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, mostrandogli un piccolo oggetto che tiene tra le dita della mano destra... ma Mario è preso da Marco, ormai sono quasi 30 minuti che stanno parlando e non sembra che abbiano intenzione di smettere... Mario è sereno e anche Marco lo è, gli è bastato poco per riacquistare la tranquillità che l'incubo aveva messo a dura prova. Alla fine Ann rinuncia... lancia l'oggetto a Mario e lo colpisce in testa, Mario si volta, non perchè l'oggetto gli abbia provocato dolore, vede Ann con un'espressione arrabbiata, lo guarda male, pronuncia una parola a bassa voce ma che dal labiale Mario riconosce... non una parola carina... non si può ripetere... lei poi entra in camera sbattendo la porta. Mario continua a parlare con Marco... e intanto prende l'oggetto che gli ha lanciato Ann... lo guarda e sorride... _uno dei preservativi che la signora Fuchs ha regalato a Marco..._

«Certo Marco, te la saluto...» e poi «no, non è arrabbiata» _beh, non proprio così ma va bene lo stesso_ pensa Mario mentre lo dice a Marco. «Certo biondo, ci vediamo presto» e poi conclude «certo, lo sai che senza di te non potrei vivere... Ti voglio un mucchio di bene anche io, notte.» Chiude la chiamata, lascia l'iPhone sul divano e si avvia verso la camera da letto. Apre piano piano la porta, la stanza è buia... Sussurra _«Ann!»_ ma non riceve alcuna risposta, _si sarà sicuramente addormentata... mi sa che questa me la farà pagare..._ e lo dice guardando in basso, i suoi pantaloni... e sussurra ridendo « _ehi tu laggiù..._ _mi sa che per qualche tempo ci dovremo arrangiare da soli_ ». Si stende sul letto, allunga una mano e sente il corpo caldo di Ann... e poi ritira la mano, guarda il soffitto... cioè è buio pesto e non si vede nulla... ha solo lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto... non pensa a niente di particolare...

Mario allunga la mano alla sua sinistra e trova il corpo di Ann... _Mi farò perdonare..._ si gira verso di lei, anche se lei gli rivolge la schiena. Si avvicina, fino a quando i due corpi non si toccano, poi allunga la mano destra e cinge il fianco di Ann... e comincia a darle dei bacini sul collo, leggeri, le labbra toccano la pelle, poi quando le ritrae, queste rimangono attaccate per un istante come una ventosa, e continua così... Da Ann non riceve alcun segnale, alcuna risposta... sembra irrigidita... allora Mario prende coraggio, allunga la gamba destra e supera l'ostacolo del corpo di Ann e poi sposta pure il suo corpo ritrovandosi sopra Ann, si abbassa... la stanza è completamente buia, è una notte di luna nuova. Mario chiude gli occhi e porta le sue labbra vicine a quelle di Ann... è questione di un secondo e le labbra si uniscono in un tocco vellutato, Mario ha tutta la notte a disposizione e non vuole farsi prendere dalla frenesia... vuole assaporare ogni istante, vuole farsi perdonare... Mario sta per staccare le sue labbra da quelle di Ann, ma lei ha una reazione violenta, e restituisce a Mario un bacio, con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, al che Mario rimane un pò sorpreso, stupito, impreparato... come se lei avesse atteso, desiderato invano, da tanto tempo questo bacio. Ann continua a lavorare con le sue labbra, su quelle di Mario, insiste con forza fino a farle aprire, un piccolo pertugio, quello che basta perchè la sua lingua possa entrare in cerca della lingua di Mario.

Dopo diversi minuti Mario comincia a trovarsi un pò in difficoltà... Cerca di staccarsi dalle labbra di Ann, almeno per riprendere un pò il respiro... Ma la tregua dura poco perchè Ann torna all'attacco... le sue labbra su quelle di Mario e le lingue intrecciate... poi Ann allunga le mani sui fianchi di Mario, afferra la maglia e comincia a tirarla su, nell'evidente tentativo di sfilargliela... L'effetto di questo prolungato ed appassionato bacio si sta facendo sentire su entrambi, i respiri accellerati, la pelle leggermente umida. Le labbra continuano ad essere attaccate e si staccano solo un momento quando Mario deve sfilarsi la maglia dalla testa, poi le labbra si incontrano di nuovo, instancabili... così come le lingue. Mario aiutato da Ann riesce a toglierle la maglia, così da rimanere tutti e due a torso nudo. Ann allunga di nuovo le mani, le fa scorrere delicatamente, su tutta la schiena di Mario, che lascia uscire dalla sua bocca alcuni gemiti. Le mani quindi si infilano negli slip di Mario, prendendo in una solida e ferma presa i suoi glutei, cercando di spostare il corpo di Mario più su, verso di lei... e Mario emette altri lunghi gemiti... a quel punto le mani di Ann si spostano davanti, scivolando delicatamente sul torace di Mario, a stuzzicare i capezzoli che sono già diventati turgidi, poi la mano sinistra scende decisamente in basso, prima un tocco esterno e poi infila la mano dentro gli slip di Mario che a questo punto fatica a trattenersi... altri gemiti, sempre più forti e prolungati escono dalla sua bocca... Non riesce a pensare in quei momenti, non riesce a mettere a fuoco... sa solo che sono momenti di immenso piacere, e rimanendo quasi sorpreso da Ann... da come abbia preso di petto la situazione, con quanta violenza, con quanta passione... _mi ha perdonato!_

Le labbra di Ann e Mario si toccano di nuovo, pesantemente, mentre Mario riesce a sfilare gli slip di Ann che a sua volta posa le mani sul capo di Mario e lo spinge... costringendo Mario a staccarsi dalle sue labbra, continua a spingerlo... più giù, ancora più giù. Mario è all'altezza dell'ombelico, lo bacia, una serie di baci delicati, innumerevoli baci, uno dietro l'altro, Ann è presa dal piacere, inarca la schiena, sempre di più, emettendo anche lei lunghi gemiti, le sue mani sempre sul capo di Mario, come a pregarlo di non fermarsi, di continuare la sua discesa... Mario arriva all'altezza del pube, bacia ogni centimetro della pelle di Ann... e Ann continua a spingere con forza il capo di Mario, « _aspetta Ann, aspetta,_ » cerca di frenare la passione, la voglia della sua ragazza, ma lei continua a spingere la sua testa sempre più giù... _«Ferma Ann, un attimo, ferma»_ e poi mentre la sua testa scende ancora più in giù... «ferma Ann, per l'amor del cielo! FERMA» sta quasi per urlare, «FERMO!!!» urla. Mario cerca di staccarsi dalla presa di Ann, vuole alzarsi dal letto ed allontanarsi, due movimenti che non riesce ad eseguire nello stesso momento, perde il precario equilibrio e rotola a fianco del letto... si sente un rumore sordo... poi il silenzio.

Passano alcuni istanti che sembrano ore... poi una mano raggiunge l'abat-jour e l'accende... Si intravede il ciuffo di Mario che sta salendo piano piano... quasi all'altezza del letto... ma lo fa molto delicatamente, come se avesse paura di quello che lo aspetta... Gli occhi fanno capolino... e «AAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!» urla Mario e si ritrae di nuovo abbassandosi... ritenta un'altra volta, nella speranza, _quale speranza???_ di avere visto male... gli occhi fanno capolino un'altra volta... e «AAARRRGGHHHH!!!!» ma questa volta non si nasconde più... e chiama ad alta voce «MARCO!» il suo biondo amico, nudo sul letto... con ancora evidenti segni della passione vissuta un attimo prima, con lo sguardo attonito, che guarda Mario non capendo quello che sta succedendo, deluso da quella interruzione, deluso che Mario lo guardi come un appestato... Mario lo sguardo sgomento, in preda al panico, «MARCO!» ripete... «che ci fai nel mio letto?» chiede con voce quasi arrabbiata... e Marco gli risponde incredulo, fissandolo negli occhi «Mario, veramente sei tu nel mio letto» e Mario cercando di convincersi di avere ragione «ma siamo a Monaco Marco!» e Marco «no, sei a Dortmund...». Mario è troppo preso da quello che è successo... «Oh mio... cosa ho fatto, cosa abbiamo fatto!!!» e Marco «ma veramente non abbiamo fatto nulla... ti sei fermato proprio sul più bello...» Mario gli rivolge uno sguardo come se lo volesse fulminare «non c'è niente da ridere!!!» gli ribatte e poi improvvisamente si alza continuando a ripetere «cosa abbiamo fatto!!!», mettendosi le mani tra i capelli e lascia di corsa la camera da letto. Marco abbassa lo sguardo, portandosi le mani al viso, cercando di frenare le lacrime che stanno prepotentemente cercando di uscire.

Poi dopo un attimo Marco si fionda nel salotto, Mario è rivolto verso la finestra, guardando fuori... «Mario, cos'è successo? Ho sbagliato qualcosa?» Mario sempre rivolto verso il vuoto senza rispondere... non dice nulla... e Marco si avvicina, gli posa la mano sinistra sulla spalla, ma Mario si ritrae immediatamente urlandogli rabbiosamente «NON MI TOCCARE, STAI LONTANO DA ME!!! E COPRITI, FAI SCHIFO!» cercando di raggiungere la cucina... mentre Marco toccato nel profondo del cuore non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime... anche se segue Mario e a sua volta entra in cucina, Mario si trova dall'altra parte della stanza, lo guarda, uno sguardo pieno di odio, «Mario, ti prego, non riesco a capire... cosa è successo? Parla, dì qualcosa!!!» ma Mario non sente neanche la domanda di Marco... gli urla di nuovo contro «LASCIAMI IN PACE, NON TI VOGLIO PIU' VEDERE... CAPITOOOOOO, LASCIAMI IN PACE... DIMENTICAMI!!!» poi di corsa, urta Marco e lo fa sbattere sul tavolo della cucina, mentre lui esce dalla stanza... e poi dopo qualche istante si sente la porta esterna sbattere forte, Marco si lascia scivolare per terra e piange amaramente...

Mario si sveglia all'improvviso... il cuore che batte a mille, tutto sudato... si ritrova sul suo letto... _UN SOGNO, E' STATO SOLO UN SOGNO... UN INCUBO..._ si volge verso la sua sinistra e vede Ann che dorme serenamente... scende dal letto, torna in salotto e recupera l'ìPhone che aveva lasciato sul divano... e chiama Marco... suona, suona, suona... ma nessuno risponde... guarda l'orologio a muro e vede che sono le 4 di mattina... _starà dormendo..._ quindi si avvia verso il bagno, è stato un sogno così reale, così sconvolgente... ha necessità di parlare con Marco, _come l'ho trattato... povero Marco._

Entra sotto la doccia calda e rimane lì sotto tanto tempo, senza pensare a nulla... l'acqua scorre per tutto il suo corpo, portando un benefico senso di benessere... si sente molto meglio, quando chiude il rubinetto, afferra l'asciugamano e si cinge la vita.

Si avvia verso la cucina, un forte odore di caffè... apre la porta e vede Marco, seduto alla tavola, di schiena, con una tazza di caffè fumante davanti a lui... Mario si avvicina, vuole scusarsi per come lo ha trattato prima... e gli sussurra « _Marco, perdonami, non ci sono scuse... è stata tutta colpa mia!!!_ » e mentre parla tocca con la mano destra le spalle di Marco... che perso il precario equilibrio cade a terra, con lo sguardo assente, rivolto verso di lui, il torace pieno di sangue, innumerevoli tagli lo hanno devastato... Mario rimane a bocca aperta, vorrebbe urlare, ma non ci riesce, si china su Marco ma non sa in che modo potrebbe aiutarlo... «amore, rimarrai sempre con lui, per l'eternità...» Mario sente una voce dietro di lui... si volta... nell'angolo della cucina dietro la porta, accucciata per terra c'è Ann, con indosso un accappatoio, un grosso coltello da cucina sulla mano destra, lo batte ritmicamente sul pavimento... TUM TUM TUM TUM, lo sguardo satanico...

  


_immagine pubblicata da televandalist su tumblr.com _

 

Mario si sveglia all'improvviso... il cuore che batte a mille, tutto sudato... si ritrova sul suo letto... _UN SOGNO, E' STATO SOLO UN SOGNO... UN INCUBO..._ si volge verso la sua sinistra e vede che è vuoto, posa la mano... è freddo... sono solo. Si alza, si infila un paio di pantaloni della tuta, la prima maglietta che trova e le scarpe da ginnastica ed esce di casa.

La porta si apre, una figura esce di corsa tirando dietro di se il portone, che pesantemente si richiude.

La macchina sgomma, una partenza quasi da pole position, quando le luci dello start si spengono improvvisamente, tutte insieme.

 _Grida di nuovo!!!_ «MARIO!!!» con tutta le energie rimaste...

 _Cosa?_ Pensa Mario, il finestrino abbassato, mette il braccio sinistro fuori, mentre con la mano destra continua a tenere il volante, la testa fa capolino e si volge indietro. _Qualcuno mi stava chiamando?_

Mario nota lo sguardo terrorizzato dell'amico, ha un brutto presentimento, la testa rientra nell'abitacolo e così pure il braccio sinistro, con la mano che istintivamente va a fare presa sul volante. La carrozzina è ormai troppo vicina.

**...**

 

****

_immagini pubblicate da unserefarbenschwarzundgelb su tumblr.com _

**Author's Note:**

> in attesa della partita Germania vs Austria di settembre... sperando che porti qualche buona notizia e soprattutto una bella ispirazione... ecco un one-shot... dato che ormai è appurato che non posso stare senza scrivere qualcosa... la scena della macchina l'avevo ideata per la storia Freundschaftsband, ma poi mi sembrava di averli tartassati abbastanza Marco e Mario e quindi l'ho rimandata per uso futuro.  
> Da segnalare la foto di Karen Black (scomparsa ad inizio mese), nell'episodio Amelia del film "Trilogia del Terrore"... probabilmente rivisto adesso farebbe sorridere... a quel tempo io ero piccolo e mi ricordo che mi rimase molto impressa nella mente... e così mi è venuta l'idea di proporre Ann in versione Amelia, che nella gif animata tratta dal film, alla fine dell'episodio, sta attendendo la madre che torni a casa...


End file.
